


措手不及

by summerroad7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: 原作：排球少年配对：及川彻 x 影山飞雄
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, oikage - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	措手不及

**措手不及**

从国中起，岩泉一就曾不止一次地警告过他，冲动之下谈的恋爱最后都会变成瘫在地板上心碎哀嚎的夜晚，但是及川彻偏偏不信这个邪。事到如今，大家也都习惯了每两三个月里，及川进教室的时候总有几天心情好到笑得像污染源，也总有几天满脸生无可恋的惨相。

“混蛋川，换个表情，”午休时间一到，岩泉立刻到他的课桌前，把昨天的英语笔记往及川的脑袋上扔，“感觉好恶心。”

及川消极地垂头躲过攻击，有气无力地抱怨，“今天小岩请对我温柔一点！”

“又伤害哪个无辜少女的心了，及川？”花卷在他后面的桌子上坐下，用脚踢及川的椅子，嘴里还没心没肺地咬住炒面面包。“不过这次好奇怪啊，之前完全没听你说又谈恋爱了的事，还以为是由于成为了考生，最后半年要改邪归正呢。”

松川耸耸肩。“我都说了这么短的时间内不可能。”

“我说啊，这次及川先生可是如假包换的受害者！”来自岩泉的视线逼得及川老实起来，话音越收越低，“没吵架也没分手，你们别诅咒我。”

一眼看破及川话里有话，岩泉从桌子底下毫不留情地踹了他一脚。“连着一个多月的周末晨跑都有事，就知道你这家伙又耐不住寂寞了。说吧，谁啊？能让垃圾川凌晨两点半发短信说什么‘怎么不能多喜欢我一点’——”

“啊啊啊小岩你不要读出来！我没睡醒，那时候写的不作数！”

花卷笑得从桌子上滚下来跌到松川肩膀上。

及川依次瞪了一圈他的恶友们，忍不住怀疑自己的择友标准难道是没有心的铁皮人吗？动作凶狠地撕开牛奶面包的包装，及川发泄似的咬了它一口。

“及川先生我啊，在和没有脑子的外星人谈恋爱哦。”

+

事实正如及川彻所说：没有吵架，更没闹分手。他之所以半梦半醒间多愁善感地跟岩泉抱怨感情问题，主要还是因为对方太迟钝了。

及川彻在和影山飞雄谈恋爱。

说出来可能没人信，但是没有人把刀架在及川的脖子上胁迫他，事情发生的时候他也并没有不小心误食了会致幻的毒蘑菇。要怪就怪影山表情太凶煞了，把中央公园里一向被人惯着的黑猫吓得一路跳进施工中的排水沟，结果后爪卡在砖缝里，只能可怜巴巴地叫。影山一靠近，小家伙就发出凄厉的惨叫声，晨跑中的及川好奇地去探个究竟，结果发现一个不知所措的小飞雄跪在下水道边，无辜地举着双手。

弄清楚情况之后及川迫于无奈把影山推开，自己跳进沟里，趴在臭气熏天的淤泥中折腾了半天，好不容易才把受惊的小家伙解救出来。黑猫温顺地让及川抱了出去，一落地就跑得没影，而草坪边上的影山则一副见鬼的样子盯着浑身脏兮兮的及川，双颊被秋风吹得泛红。

“干嘛？”及川没好气地凶他，绝望地甩了甩手上的泥。

“我家就在附近，及川前辈你要不要去换个衣服。”

及川在“作为生化武器一路狂奔回家”和“穿着最讨厌的后辈的丑陋衣服从容地走回去”之间只犹豫了0.03秒（事后及川彻只能心不甘情不愿地承认岩泉说的都是对的——做重大决定之前果然还是应该至少想满三秒钟）。影山家里没有别人，及川穿着勉强还算合身的黑色运动服套装从浴室出来，敲开影山卧室的门，本来准备马上就走，却看到他跪在床边，手里拿着一卷看起来有点年头了日本职业联赛的排球录影带。

“哦，那场比赛啊，”瞥见标题，及川随口说到，“记得当时还去现场看了。”

影山跳起来，听上去好像很惊喜似的。“及川前辈也去了吗？”

“是啊，前一天晚上还失眠了，进场之前一直很困。”及川回忆起那天晚上在床上激动得翻来覆去睡不着，试图偷偷溜出去找岩泉，结果给妈妈在门口捉住，教训了好半天。他冲着过去的回忆微笑起来，“这场超极精彩，排得上是我前五喜欢的比赛了吧。”

说罢才想起身边的影山飞雄，而不是普普通通的什么熟人。及川收起笑容，拉上运动服外套的拉链就要走，没想到却被拽住了袖子。

明明屋里没有风，影山的耳朵尖儿看起来还是红通通的。

“及川前辈……一起看录像吗？”

几周之后是影山主动告白的，把一句“喜欢”说得磕磕巴巴，嘴巴别到一边，眼神凶得像要杀人灭口一样，一点儿都不可爱。甚至没来得及提醒自己不能冲动，及川回过神来的时候，就已经和影山飞雄约好每个周末一起晨跑了。

+

及川彻推测，恋爱中的影山飞雄和考场上的影山飞雄可能区别不大。

困扰着及川彻的都是微不足道的的小事：在自动贩售机帮忙买牛奶的时候会弄错牌子，难得约会却因为迷路而迟到，如果让影山来决定两个人一起做些什么，那肯定是练习排球——倒不是说及川对此有什么怨言，他们俩总是能练习到被体育馆的管理员赶出去，只不过如此一来，加入及川彻之后，影山飞雄的生活几乎一成不变，这个恋爱谈得仿佛可有可无。

每次出去基本都要及川主动联系，就算走在一起的时候生闷气了，也完全察觉不到，真的就像在跟没有脑子的外星人谈恋爱一样。

这样败给影山飞雄，比在球场上输掉还要不甘心。

万分苦恼的及川彻在周六约好晨跑的五分钟前给影山飞雄发了一条短信。

[今天不去了]

过了没两分钟，回复就跳到屏幕上。

[好的]

“啊啊啊臭小鬼，倒是问问我是不是有什么事啊！”及川挫败地把手机摔回床头柜上，一把将被子拉过头顶，怒气冲冲地睡起了回笼觉。梦里一直被黑猫咬脚趾头，及川醒来的时候还觉得脚尖隐隐作痛。

“彻，今天没去跑步啊，”他踢着拖鞋下楼的时候被母亲逮了个正着。“是哪里不舒服吗？”

及川在餐桌边坐下，深深呼吸了一口烤吐司的香味，心里郁闷的情绪有所缓和。“没有的事，只是休息一天而已。”

“那我就放心了。说起来，一会儿吃完早餐能不能帮妈妈去买瓶甜酒，再买两卷厨房纸巾。回来的路上顺道把上周洗的衣服拿回来吧？”

他打开手机看了一眼，没有未读消息。不出所料。

“没问题。”

+

又没有吵架，也不想分手，但是心里面乱七八糟的情绪像一颗咬碎的可乐糖，酸酸的，咕噜咕噜冒着泡泡。

在干洗店取了衣服之后，及川拎着三个袋子在马路边等信号灯变绿。手机从早晨开始到现在都没有震动过，为了不和影山的消息弄混，还特意把排球部的群提醒给关了，现在想来真是多此一举。就在及川忿忿不平地在心里戳着影山的脸颊，骂他是个木头脑袋的时候，身后忽然传来那个他心心念念了好几天的声音。  
  


“及川前辈！”

喘着气跑近的正是影山飞雄本人，他在及川身边停下来，险些害的及川错过绿灯。

“小飞雄怎么在这里？”及川快步流星地朝前走，口气冷淡。影山似乎一点儿没察觉他心情不好，只是跑了几步跟上来，在走上另一侧的人行道之后问及川需不需要帮忙提东西。

傻瓜劳动力，不用白不用。及川泄愤似的把超市的袋子塞到影山手里。“拿好了。”

“及川前辈，你……”影山迟疑了一下，把塑料袋换到另一只手上。就在及川以为这家伙终于开窍了，并且在肚子里打好草稿要好好教训下自己格外笨拙的男朋友时，影山忽然抓住了他空出来的手。

“你的手好冷。”

“哈？”及川一时间没跟上节奏。

“是穿太少了吧。”大冬天只穿长袖运动服套装跑步的影山飞雄拉着及川彻从棉服袖子里伸出来的手，一本正经地如是说。

“明明自己的手也凉冰冰的！”及川甩开影山，伸出食指点着他冻红了的鼻尖儿，恨铁不成钢地摇摇头。“小飞雄果然是——”

话没说完，影山忽然捉住他乱戳的手，掰开手指一根根展平了，尤为自然地贴在了自己的脸上。

掌心下的皮肤温热柔软，及川彻的耳朵里轰隆作响，原本要说的话统统抛到了脑后。

影山飞雄，如果恋爱有随堂测验恐怕永远不能及格的头号差生，不知道为何有时能做出这样如有神助的答案。修建整齐的指甲轻轻地压着及川的拇指，影山贴着他的手像猫一样摩挲了一下，这才别开脑袋。

“这样就不冷了。”影山皱起眉头，跟着及川一道停下脚步，在路口站住。“及川前辈，这里应该往哪边拐？”

“飞雄……你该不是晨跑到我家附近的吧。”及川难以置信地紧拉住对方，“你是机器人吗？这种天气到底跑了多久啊？”

“也没有很久。”影山低下头去，不耐烦地拽了他一下。“到底走哪边？”

及川盯着他颧骨上泄露秘密的红色看了半天。 ** _什么啊，原来如此。_**

“这边哦，飞雄。”拉住影山的手，及川领着他往同回家相反的方向走去。

反正也不会被发现，就偷偷多走一会儿吧。

+完+


End file.
